How Much Do You Love Me?
by elilover2
Summary: Alec and Jace love each other. In a non-family way. It's undeniable. Read and review. Oh, this is a story about that.


**A/N: I've currently been "reading" (I stopped in favor of rereading the sixth HP book) the Mortal Instruments series, and I was horrified that Alec and Jace never confessed their love for each other. So, here it is. Read and review. Might be OOC. Just saying. Enjoy.**

Alec's POV

I sat in the weapons room, cleaning my sword, and thought about Jace. I had loved him for a while now, but he just didn't see it. He never took the time to look. He was always thinking about himself, or demons, or Clary. Never me. It was infuriating and disheartening. I couldn't stand it anymore.

So, I was waiting in the weapons room.

I knew he would come down here soon. He always did. Every night. It was one thing about Jace I could always count on. I was convinced he was OCD.

I ran my hand down the blade of my sword, just as Jace walked in. He stopped when he saw me, looking confused.

"I thought you were in bed?" He settled down across from me, legs crossed, easy smile in place. My heart skipped a beat and I had to look away.

"No. I've been down here. I was actually waiting for you." I answere, trying to sound casual.

"Why would you wait for me down here? What if I never came? What do you need?" He demanded, still smiling, but slightly more serious.

"You always come down here before you go to bed. Don't think I don't know. ANd, I had to tell you something." I looked him in the eyes and saw the confusion. Something that couldn't be said in front of Isabelle was serious. Jace knew that. And I could see the worry in his eyes as well as the curiosity.

"Well, what is it?" He badgered and I looked around the room, stalling. The weapons gleamed in the soft light from the lone lamp I had brought down. The flame flickered and I was afraid it was going to go out. However, it soon grew steady again.

I finally looked back at Jace, who's face was agitated. He made a "On with it" gesture and I took a breath.

"I have something important to say." I began, and Jace instantly interrupted.

"I know that! Now what is it?"

"Let me talk!" I commanded and Jace scowled, rocking back in his chair.

"As I was saying, what I have to tell you is important. And, you might not like it."

"I don't like anything you say. It usually keeps me from doing what I want." Jace interrupted once again and I scowled.

"If you don't shut up, I won't tell you. And you'll have to go the whole night not knowing. Maybe even the rest of your life. So keep quiet!" I exploded and Jace folded his arms, glaring. But, at least he was quiet.

"What I wanted to tell you was that I love you!" I said it in a rush and watched Jace intently. His expression didn't change, though it did waver a bit. Like water if you blew on it.

"I love you to. Like I love Isabelle." He responded in a monotone. I felt my heart sink, but something caught my attention. A flit of some emotion appeared in his face. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, but it was something.

"Are you sure?" I prompted, and the emotion was back, for longer this time.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be sure." He sounded confident, at least, he would if you didn't know him. But I knew him, so I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. My heart pounded wildly.

"I don't think you are." I answered, trying to sound casual. His face was full of uncertainty now, but also a bit of longing.

"What would Isabelle say?" He asked.

"I'm sure she already knows."

"And Clary?"

"She's your sister. She'll understand."

"Your parents?"

"They'll never have to know."

"My father?" This last question was a bit of a shock. I hadn't expected him to care about his father. Why should he?

"He doesn't get to care. Not now. Not ever." I leaned closer until our faces were mere inches apart. His breath was warm in my face. I leaned even closer, keeping my eyes on his. He seemed slightly scared, but not in a bad way. Slowly, gently, I touched my lips to his.

"I lied." We pulled apart and Jace whispered softly, "I love you more than Isabelle."

I laughed and kissed him again.

"I knew you did."


End file.
